Beast Boy: DrabbleOne Shot
by WerewovlesChick
Summary: Beast Boy and OC. Beast Boy helps comfort Ciara after a scary movie. Make-out session. Might change to full story.


This is a Beast Boy and OC fanfic. The begging is mostly story line

Ciara was the Titans newest member. Most called her Trix, you see Ciara was special.. she had powers, she could do magic. Ciara was also a master at hand to hand combat. Her long brown hair had red strips through out her hair, 5'6, she was a nice person unless you gave her a reason not to be.

Ciara's POV

I was walking through the hallways in the Teen Titan Tower looking for my best friend, Raven. In the few weeks I have been at the tower her and Raven and I have become very close. I made my way to Ravens' room. Opening the door I walked in to see Raven hovering over her bed eyes closed. Checking out Ravens new books, grabbing a book I thought looked good. "Hey Rae, Can I borrow this?"

Opening one eye she answered "Yeah, sure." Slowly landing on her bed. "Whats up?" Raven questioned.

"Just bored, there hasn't been any crime in like 2 days." i said falling on her bed my hair fanning out on the bed.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" I said excitedly sitting up quickly. "only if its scary."

"Okay, we can hang out till 12, because i have late night patrol with Cyborg." Raven explained "I'll get a movie you get us some snacks."

I ran to the kitchen popping some popcorn, grabbing some chips and getting me and Ravens tea. Balancing everything I almost ran into Beast Boy.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry." I said with a small smile.

"Its cool. Want some help?" he asked.

"Naw i'm good. Me and Raven are having a scary movie night." I explained for the snacks.

"Have fun!" Beast Boy replied with a chuckled.

"Thanks!" i replied and continued my way to Ravens room. We both agreed on Chainsaw Massacre. After getting comfortable on Ravens bed we played the movie. By the end of the movie I had my knees to my chest and i was crushing Rae's hand.

"Its over! You scaredy cat." Rae teased.

"Shut up! I saw you jumping too!" i said defending myself.

"Gotta go. Its 11:30, see you tomorrow!" Rae said while making a portal and walking though it.

Leaving Ravens room, I walked down the hall to my own room. Changing out of my clothes i put on a over-sized t-shit and my hair in a messy bun. Getting in bed i leaned over and turned off my lamp. Darkness covered my room. Closing my eye i could see the killer behind my eyelids. I quickly opened my eyes and i swear i could hear a chainsaw. I got out of bed and walked towards Rae's room knowing she would let me in. Halfway there i remember that she is on night patrol with Cy, who would have been my second choice. Me and Starfire weren't really friends we got in a fight the first week i was here. So that left Beast Boy and Robin. Knowing that i would not go to sleep tonight by myself. I walked down hall I stopped in front of Beast Boys room. I knocked on the door half wishing he wouldn't answer. Then i heard the bed sheets and a loud noise that sounded like someone falling.

The door opened revealing a shirtless Beast boy rubbing his eyes. My eyes traveled to his six pack..Wow. "Ciara?" Beast Boy asked confused

"Ummm." Suddenly this seemed like a super bad idea. Looking at my feet I replied "I was just scared from that stupid movie and I couldn't sleep so I came here, but never mind." I said quickly trying to walk back down the hall.

Grabbing my arm "No." Beast Boy said quietly, pulling me into his room. "Its fine, you can stay here. I'll sleep on the floor" he said with a smile. I must have still looked scared because he then gave me a hug. I finally got my voice back.

"No, Beast Boy i will sleep on the floor its your room."

"Ciara, really its fine..."

Cutting him off i said "How about we both lay on the bed its big enough." I saw him gulp and his eyes on my bare legs. Making me blush.

He slowly answered "Okay." I got on the right side of the bed, while he got on the left making sure there was as much room possible in between us. I closed my eyes feeling much safer in here then my own room. I heard a lot scraping noise. I jumped towards Beast Boy n

nuzzling my head into his shoulder, his arms going around my waist.

"It was just the wind." He said with a small laugh.

"Sorry" I said quietly, staying where I was. "It's just you make feel safe." I confessed. I was glad he could see the blush on my cheeks. He pulled me closer to him. I relaxed in his arms. I raised my head to see his face. "Beast Boy."

"Yeah?" he answered opening his eyes.

'Thanks, for this." He gave me a boyish knee-weakening smile. We kept eye contact for a few moments then, I slowly moved my head closer to his, he did the same. Until his lips were on mine I closed my eyes as we kissed my hands finding their way to his hair. His hands on my hips and his tough licking my bottom lip. Opening my mouth his tough instantly went in meeting mine. He rolled me over so he hovering over me giving him better access. We continued to make out until I had no more air. Reluctantly I pulled back, breathing deeply trying to get my heart rate back to normal.

Beast Boy who was still hovering over me opening his eyes slowly looked dazed. A cocky smile spread across his face "Are you sure you didn't just come here for that?"

My eyes widened. I pushed him playfully, he fell down beside me. "That's it I'm leaving." I said trying to slide out of the bed.

"Oh No you don't." He whispered grabbing my waist and pulling me against his chest. Smiling I laid my head against his head."You should watch scary movies more often" he said into my hair then, kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight Ciara."

"Night B." I fell asleep feeling safe and warm.


End file.
